


There's a Snake in My Boot

by circadian_rythm



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [23]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, cute romance for once, tiny drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadian_rythm/pseuds/circadian_rythm
Summary: Two prompt drabbles.1. Title Suggestions: There's a Snake in My Boot.2. Words prompts: don't leave, sated, tender.





	There's a Snake in My Boot

**1\. There's A Snake in My Boot**

 

Sometimes, Kassaran’s meetings with her advisors run extremely late. On these nights, Melarue tucks Ashokara in, reading her a story from the large book that Josephine had made certain to acquire for “eager young minds”. It is an endearingly sweet thing for Jospehine to do, and the book seems to have been written with a far more open-mind than most—something they know that Josephine likely looked for specifically, as is her way. Melarue only has to change words and characters a few times, to make certain the villains aren’t mages, and elves and qunari and dwarves are not called derogatory names.

And after Ashokara goes to sleep, Melarue checks the wards they’ve placed secretly throughout Kassaran’s quarters, to help mother and child sleep well, and without interruption by wayward spirits who might want a glimpse or taste of things that don’t belong to them.

And after that…after that they wait.

It is a particularly long wait this time, and they do get a bit…impatient. And perhaps a bit bored…and that leads to mischievous ideas that they are quite taken with.

So when Kassaran finally makes her way up the stairs to her quarters, she’s greeted with the sit of Melarue sprawled out on the couch reading a book in a pair of Kassaran’s leather boots.

 _Only_  the boots.

They continue skimming the book they’ve got in their lap, not really paying it much attention, as Kassaran’s steps halt, and she sucks in a breath, and then lets out a whispered, “I’ve only got three hours left to sleep, Melarue _, you are not playing fair_.”

Melarue smiles, slow and sensual and smug, as they close the book, “Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll make certain you’re well worn out and relaxed.”

In the morning, Melarue tells the chambermaid to inform the rest of the advisory council that Kassaran will be sleeping in and that the scouting party will be leaving for the Hissing Wastes the next day.

 

\---

 

**2\. Word Prompts (Don't Leave, Sated, Tender)**

 

The first time they sleep with the Inquisitor, they leave in the middle of the night, after Kassaran has fallen asleep, sated and spent. They spare a glance back in the darkness, and smile to themselves, before slipping out the door and down the stairs.

She is so kind, this Inquisitor Adaar. Kindness has…always been a weakness of theirs. They have always felt drawn to it, because it is something they do not believe they possess. It is why they loved Nithroel so very much, and it is why they are feeling their affection for Kassaran grow by the day.

It might be a dangerous thing, they think, to let it continue. But it has been a long while since they have felt cherished and needed. Since someone has held them so tenderly, as if they were something worth treasuring.

“Why did you leave?” The Inquisitor asks the next morning, flushed and worried, as she catches them leaving the undercroft and dips into a small alcove for some privacy.

Melarue blinks, “I had thought it best not to add fuel to the rumors circulating around Skyhold. You have a reputation to uphold—” They see her begin to puff up, indignant at the thought that somehow Melarue’s affections are damaging to her image, and hold up a hand, gaze going soft. “—and I was not certain if you wished me to linger. Not all who engage in such activities do, and I erred on the side of caution.”

“Don’t…” Kassaran swallows. “…do not be so cautious, next time.”

_Don’t Leave._

Melarue nods, seeing the hesitation in Kassaran’s gaze. She is wondering if it is alright, to do this again. She is wondering if her affections are reciprocated. If Melarue is feeling cornered, or if they enjoyed themselves as well. “Very well, Inquisitor,” They give a slow, charming smile, and lower their voice to a purr. “Though I hope you know that I always find myself quite invigorated in the mornings. You have been thoroughly warned.”


End file.
